This invention is in the field of movable wall panels and space dividers which may be made to conform and fit a desired functional usage. There are in the prior art many types of wall panels and designs useful in designing and arranging floor plans for buildings to meet various functional needs of offices, homes or the like.
Typical of such prior art is that shown in the following patent references:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. Nos. ______________________________________ 1,154,622 2,730,209 2,787,812 2,832,101 3,694,975 3,713,257 3,049,197 3,492,766 3,429,601 3,488,908 3,852,926 2,107,624 3,299,594 3,075,253 2,371,300 3,194,361 3,377,756 3,643,395 Great Britain Patents Nos. ______________________________________ 179,840 (1922) 197,184 (1923) Italy Patent No. 553,280 (1956) Sweden Patent No. 129,429 (1950) ______________________________________
These movable walls and dividers are of such construction, however, that they are not adaptable to quick assembly or to new and changing material and design concepts for decorating or redecorating. In addition, the prior known wall panels are burdensome to assemble and, in some instances, do not provide sufficient separations of office functions to prevent noise or other distracting influences from the next adjacent areas, and do not have the appearance of a permanent wall.